If It Starts with Love
by magisterquinn
Summary: [AU] An office romance, Dick and Raven didn't click right away but when they find something in common, they can't resist it. RobxRae


**Author's Note: Probably not the best thing to be posting an hour before Easter. This started as a BBxRae fic until I finished it and realized it sounded a lot more like Robin. So I figured, what the heck. **

**I'm working on something else with that may or may not be multiple chapters, the question is would you like me to give it to you in installments or as one quick multichaptered story?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

Raven Roth stretched, yawning at the daylight and walked, naked, out of bed. She shut the curtains and fumbled back into her sheets, but it was useless, she was awake. Hands fumbling around her feet she groped for a shirt, sifting through the piles of discarded clothes'til she found one.

A bout of movement rustled on the bed and Dick groaned, pushing up from the bed, his black hair messily flayed about his head, his eyes not quite open. He awoke to the sight of Raven putting on his shirt. He watched her figure in the darkness. She curved at all the right places, the shirt, too large, barely covering her assets, hung about her accentuating her slim arms and delicate legs. Her pitch black hair was draped around her shoulders, framing her face. He couldn't see her eyes in the faint glow of the sun percolating through the curtains, but he felt her eyes on him.

She threw him his boxers, "Get up."

He obeyed, as he always had. He got up, watching as she strut around the room picking up clothes along the way and piling them on the bed. She smiled at the sight of him in his smile face boxers and made her way to him. She pushed back the un-cuffed sleeves of the large white button up shirt. His eyes traveled along her front, smiling at the 3 mismatched buttons and the bits of ivory skin peeking through. He thought back to that evening, his hands running through her skin, her hair flipping and finally landing on the white pillows.

He stood and met her halfway, her eyebrow shooting up at the sight of his bare chest. They both smiled as she ran her nails lightly against the skin of his arms, tracing the muscle to his neck then down his torso.

"What do you want for breakfast?" he asked as she drew closer and began nipping at his neck bringing a satisfied smirk to his face. She loved the way his body felt, hard and firm. His muscles shrinking and expanding under her fingers, his skin not too coarse.

"I don't really want food," she mumbled into his neck, and pulled away, "besides, I have a meeting this morning. I gotta go soon."

She pulled away and made her way to the washroom. He sighed as he watched her saunter away from him, purposely teasing him. And she succeeded as she heard his eager footsteps follow her into the shower.

* * *

It started about 4 months ago when she was new to the company; she worked above him as the new floor manager. He had seen her coming, gracefully in her dark blue no-nonsense power suit, dressed to the nines and looking as tough as hell. She had her hair tied up then in a messy bun that contrasted with her suit which was clean and pressed; a sign of her personality, hard on the outside but soft on the inside. Like a skittle, sweet but tangy. He wanted to break her, to taste her. 

She passed him on her way in, his cubicle in direct view of the new office, the glass walls of her management office clear enough to see her every move. He watched as she familiarized herself with the new space, moving around furniture and putting up decorative pieces, then settling to get to work. She didn't let him know, but she knew he was watching. She felt his eyes on her the moment they announced her new position.

Raven had heard of him, the young new broker as headstrong as she was. He never tried to suck up to her, never tried to get ahead of everyone else with personal favors or fake friendships, just hard work. The only man not to make a pass at her in the whole office, he stood out with his stubbornness. He was popular in the office, especially among the women. Rumors flying about his evening activities piqued her interest, driving her to crack him.

Their first confrontation wasn't friendly.

"Do you _mind_ pressing the button?" she snapped at him in the elevator. He glared at her and moved aside allowing for her to press it herself. She breathed out heavily and jabbed at the elevator button.

"You're one of our drones, right?" she asked, looking to make him flinch.

"You wish," he mumbled with a scoff.

She turned to him, "What?"

"I said," he turned in return, "You wish."

"I believe I am above you, you can't talk to me like that." He started to notice her blood boiling and laughed, taking a step closer.

"And what if I do? What are you going to do about it? Fire me?" Just then the doors opened with a ding and Raven stormed out, positively offended.

The next few were exactly the same. Until he broke her, and she cracked him.

It happened in the receptionist area late one night. Neither needing to go home, both exhausted and worn out. He was passing and noticed she was sitting in the receptionist's desk typing away frantically. Her hair was loosely framing her face, her blue eyes glowing in the light of the screen. Her shirt was unbuttoned slightly, void of her suit jacket. They exchanged glances before he smirked and walked over to her, sitting on the table.

"Working hard Miss Roth? So late? Have you no one to go home to?"

"Have _you_ no business you have to finish," she retorted not looking up from her typing. He inched closer.

"No, actually."

"Then go home, Mr. Grayson."

"Ladies first."

She sighed, stopping her work and turning to him, "What is it that you want, hm? You can't see that I'm busy?"

"What exactly are you doing here at the receptionist's desk?"

She let out a slow breath in frustration and responded, "There are files only accessible from here I must get to. Now if you-"

She was interrupted by the closeness of his face to hers. She stared into his defiant steel blue eyes and smirked.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked in a whisper.

"Nothing." He didn't move, didn't pull back when she didn't. They could almost feel each others lips, eyes moved back and forth from lips to eyes again. He wanted to kiss her, she could feel it. She could almost hear his heartbeat pounding against her ears. Slowly she felt a firm hand land on her thigh, creeping up steadily. Her own hands searched for him in return, inching up his arm them moving down his chest, clutching at the loose material of his shirt.

Neither said a word, neither made a move. Until he kissed her with such a force that she fell back on the chair, his lips furious as they ground against hers, the hands on her thigh moving up to her waist. She grabbed him towards her in return, grasping his collar with one hand the other reaching round his neck. She felt him breathe heavily as she opened her mouth and his tongue entered, lashing about wanting to taste her, her own returning the favor.

He kept pushing her, the chair rolled until it hit the desk with a thump breaking them for a moment before Dick's lips were on hers again. Their tongues tangling as he got on his knees and wrapped his arms around her, pushing her up against him. His hands were impatiently grabbing at her thighs, pushing up her skirt to bring her closer to him, then making their way over to her shirt, pulling open the buttons.

His mouth left hers with a groan and kissed down her neck while his hands came into contact with the skin of her stomach. She arched her back as his lips worked down her chest, licking and sucking the skin above her breasts. He stopped his musings to undo his own shirt, his hands shaking with anticipation as he began to feel her hands on his bare shoulders, scratching gently with her long nails. She moaned as she felt his hot breath on her chest, his nose and lips grazing the sensitive area.

Her legs, skirt hiked up to her waist, wrapped around his own, him still kneeling. His hips ground eagerly against hers. His hands quickly reach up and unclasped her bra from the front, watching her with fire in his eyes as she was exposed to him. Then he busied her lips again with haste as her own hands explored his chest, feeling the muscle of his abs, her nails tracing the outlines, making him shudder. He growled as he nipped and nibbled at her neck, she smelled of lavender arousing him the more; his tongue, course against her skin, making its way to her ear.

She muffled moans into his hair as his hands grabbed at her breasts and kneaded them, her own hand covering his, encouraging him. The other hand played in his hair, following his head as he dipped down to her other breast. She arched her back bringing her closer to him, feeling the stiffness of his arousal through his pants. She clenched her teeth as she felt his other hand back on her thigh, sneaking beneath the bunched material of her skirt and going further.

"Wait," she pleaded, her breath short and shallow. He pulled back and looked at her, his own breath jagged, "not here."

* * *

It became regular after that night; ritualistically they would stay behind working 'til they were left alone. Then they would come together; hands and lips meeting furiously at his cubicle, her office, the copy room, the board room, any door that was open. 

She took pleasure in breaking his silence, knowing that she distracted him from his meticulousness, his work. She would pass by and he would catch her scent and he would blink, struggling to return to his train of though. He turned her desk around so that he couldn't see her when he worked, the sight of her taking his thoughts astray, hindering his breath and making his palms sweat.

He took pleasure in penetrating her coldness, knowing that he was only one that could make her weak, guard down and defenseless under him. The power he had over her when they were together. Feeling her lips, the same ones that that would burn others with her words, crying out for him, kissing and licking his skin. The body that most of his co-workers could only dream and joke about, his. His to play with, to manipulate with his hands, the skin his to feel and grope and caress. Stroking her chest, her back, feeling the smooth skin beneath his hands. Her hair flying about, her eyes shut in pleasure.

It was sex, and damn good sex. Extending even to the confines of their own homes, no one in the office finding out. It was their secret, their game. Just sex.

Until he began to worry, until he began to care. Worry when she would not come to work in the mornings, she he caught her laughing with other men. Worrying when she would disappear for days on end, returning to work colder than before. Care that she was dining with other men, 'clients' and others from the office. Care that if she wasn't sleeping or eating well. He caught himself wondering more and more about her. Dreaming about them together, in public, out in the open as a couple.

He longed take her to dinner, to walks in the park, window shopping out in the city streets and bring her back to his apartment until morning. He imagined holding her, just reveling in the feel of her in his arms, her smell floating around them. He dreamt of their wedding, seeing her approach him, clad in white. Buying a house, raising their children and growing old. He was falling in love.

He fell in love.

* * *

"I'm moving." 

The news shocked him; he sat up, propping himself on his elbows, in bed looking up at her putting her clothes back on. She flipped her hair as she buttoned up her shirt and bent to look for her pants. He couldn't speak, he couldn't think. He tore his gaze away from her and blinked, hoping to wake up.

"I got a position at the Manhattan branch as branch manager," she turned to him and winked, "higher pay."

He didn't move, didn't say a word until she noticed his disbelief. His eyes were confused, his forehead wrinkled trying to make sense of it all. She smiled and walked over to him, kissing him on the forehead.

"Come on Dick," she said, slipping her jeans back on, "Don't act so surprised. A promotion was coming my way."

"But…Raven, wha-"

"Don't," she said, rolling her eyes as she looked for her watch, "Don't start with the 'what about us' thing. You're great, you really are-"

"I love you!" He blurted it out, desperate to get through to her, "Raven, listen to me; I love you." She laughed and stood up straight, looking at him. He looked pathetic in her eyes, naked and wrapped in his white sheets, his eyes confused and hurt.

"Dick… Richard. It was just sex, baby. Good sex, let's leave it at that? Hm?" Her hand was on her hip, not a hint of remorse on her face.

He shook his head, "No, no it wasn't. I love you."

She sighed and leaned over cupping his cheek, patronizing him like he was a child, "If it started with love… maybe. But it didn't, it was just sex. I don't love you."

She stood up straight and walked grabbed her jacket on the chair, putting it on.

"You'll find plenty of other 'loves', Richard. But don't be naïve, it doesn't look good on you, just because we had sex doesn't mean we're in love," she scoffed and made her way towards the door, "Seriously, did you think because you said that I'd stay?"

She turned back to him and winked, "Wish me luck at the new office."

* * *

**A/N: This is when BBxRae fans rejoice and RobxRae fans flame me. Before either of you do anything rash, I did have this written before I changed the name. I figured my message still read the same no matter who the victim was. Now I don't think Raven is a cold-hearted, man-using bitch but I did need her to be for the purpose of satirizing all other M stories where people say "I love you" just because they had sex. Reality check, sex does not equal love.**


End file.
